Exiled
by cjfic
Summary: Naruto is banished after the Sandaime dies. His dream crushed and his home left behin he beggins a new journey towards greatness. Slight Bleach and Fairy Tail Xover


Exiled

Chapter 1:

It was a week after the Invasion from the Sound-Suna forces and the day of the funeral of the people who died in the battle. But mainly the Third Hokage's who gave his soul to take away the mobility of his former student, Snake Sannin & the leader of the invasion, arms. But somehow he got away. Orochimaru would live to try & destroy Konoha once again.

Most of the shinobi were on top of the Hokage tower listening to the service. Konohamaru was crying whilst Iruka was conforting him. But everybody else looked sad but didn't cry, because a shinobi shouldn't cry for a death of a comrade because a lot of comrades die in life and you can't cry for everybody.

Everybody was wearing black casual clothes and had a white rose in they're hand. Naruto had bandages under his t-shirt and plsters on his face. He looked at Konohamaru who had started crying again. Soon it was his turn and he stopped in front of the photograph of the very first person to ever help him when he needed it & he couldn't protect him. He put the rose down and made a promise to himself. He made a promise that he would get stronger and protect everyone and he never backs down because that is his nindo.

After everybody put down they're rose and the service ended everybody left. Naruto went straight to the library to get some scrolls. He entered and the attendant looked at him carefully.

Naruto ignored her and went to the sealing scrolls. He figured if the Yondaime could seal a whole demon in a baby and he wanted to be better than the Yondaime then he would have to start.

He got two scrolls which showed the mecanics and basics of sealing, copied them in secret and left with the copies.

When he got to his house he had 2 cups of instant ramen, grabbed the 2 scrolls and made 50 clones. The clones appeared with the same 2 scrolls each.

"Ok, guys. I want you to read these scrolls and learn everything you can & in 3 hours dispell." said the real Naruto.

"Hai" shouted all the clones and sat down on the floor reading the first scroll.

Naruto meanwhile started doing push ups.

(3 hours later...)

"5495, 5496, 5497, 5498, 5499..." counted Naruto everytime he did a push up.

Suddenly when he was about to finish his 5500 push ups he got a very very bad headache thanks to all 50 clones dispelling at the same time and him having and information overload. He colapsed on the floor and fell asleep.

The next day he was woken up by a knock on the door he looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 11 AM. He got up, walked to the door and opened it. An on the other side of the door was an ANBU.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the ANBU.

"That's me" replied Naruto.

"The council has sent me to escort you to there meeting"

"Ok just let me get my stuff quickly" said Naruto whilst running in to his room, throwing of his trousers and t-shirt, putting on his jumpsuit, grabbing his pouches & putting them on.

He went out of the door in about 4 minutes. The ANBU officer was no longer there

He ran through the streets at top speed not wanting to let the council wait.

After 5 minutes he arrived at a big, tall building with a blue roof & a single blue door. In the building a spiral staircase led to the main room.

When Naruto got to the top he was met by four chunnins guarding a big oak door with a konoha symbol on it. The chunnins opened the door and Naruto went into a room with a large table in the middle, four chairs on each side and three at the other end.

On the left side sat the Aburame, Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka clan heads. On the right side sat the Inuzuka, Hyuga and Sarutobi clan heads and an empty seat that belonged to the Uchiha clan head but because Sasuke is not 16 or a Jounin he cannot be clan head or sit at the council. At the other end of the table sat the sandaime old teamates and Danzou.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we have called you here to talk about the chunnin exams" said the Hiashi Hyuga.

"We are afraid the seal holding the Kyubi is breaking and we fear that it will break free and destroy Konoha again and since the death of the Sandaime nobody else knows the Shiki Fuin so we would be screwed" said Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan and Kiba's mum.

"Why do you think the seal is breaking?" asked Naruto.

"We think that because we read the Mission report of your mission to wave were Kakashi sais you let out some of Kyubi's Chakra in the battle against the Hyuton bloodline missing-nin from Kiri. Then in your battle against Hyuga Neji we all saw how a little bit of Kyubi's chakra leaked out and that's how you beat him. And last in the battle a couple of

"For that reason and by a vote of 6 out of 11 votes of the council of Konoha I declare your banishment of Konoha without a missing-nin status" said Danzou the warhawk.

Naruto just stood there thinking.

'They want me gone for something I had no control over. Well good ridance! I'm better of without them' he thought.

"**You're going to give up your dream of being a Hokage**" asked Kyubi.

'Not completley. I'm going to become the best ninja in the world, make my name feared around the world and then I'll start my own village and make Konoha pay for my treatment when I was a kid' thought Naruto.

"**Kit, I feel like all of this is my fault"**said Kyubi in Naruto's head**" I'm going to help you achieve that goal by training you when you sleep, advancing your senses & giving you some special jutsus that haven't been seen in at least 120 years**" said Kyubi

'Thanks Kyubi'

"Before I go I want to know something. The old man always said that he knew who my parents were but he would tell me when I was ready" said Naruto.

"We don't know who your parents are Naruto" said Inochi Yamanaka.

'I'll never know who my parents are' thought Naruto.

"Your parents were the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife,Kushina Uzumaki." said Jiraiya appearing from the shadows leaving a shocked Naruto and Council.

"Jiraiya this is a council meeting. Leave now!" said Danzo who by the looks of it already knew.

"I am allowed to attend to my godson's banishment" said Jiraiya.

Naruto was beyond shocked he just found out that his father was the Yondaime Hokage, the guy he idolised and that his godfather was one of the legendary 3 sannin.

"Jiraiya are you sure?" asked Hiashi.

"Of course I'm sure. If you don't believe me ask Tsunade, she was Kushina's midwife and Naruto's godmother" said Jiraiya.

By now the council was pissing themselves. They had just banished the Yondaime's son, Jiraiya's & Tsunade's Godson and Kushina Uzumaki, also know as the 'crimson blur' son.

This was bad.

"I propose that Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki is lifted from his banishment and reinstated as a Konoha shinobi" said Chouza Akimichi.

"Thanks but no thanks" said Naruto "Just because I'm the yondaime's son doesn't meen I haven't got the Kyubi no Youko sealed in me. And also I want to leave this village for treating me like a pile of cow shit all my life"

"Naruto I'll train you with a few other people and give your inheritance" said Jiraiya.

"Inheritance?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. A shitload of money, a few thousand scrolls, priceless artifacts and _special _weapons" saying special in a manner that everybody in the council knew that he was talking about the kunais that the Yondaime used for his famous jutsu that gave him the name 'Yellow Flash'.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the main gate at 7 AM, bye"said Jiraiya before dissapearing in a cloud of smoke.

"I'll be going then" said Naruto before leaving through the door.

Once he got outside Naruto made a handseal and created 20 clones.

"Ok I want 10 of you to go and tell Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Teuchi, Ayame, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Ino, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata & Iruka to come tonight at 8 to the memorial stone for a party. Tell them to bring food and stuff" said Naruto whilst 10 Naruto sped of into the village.

The real Naruto then turned to the other 10 Naruto's.

"Go and study the scroll for 4 hours then pack all of my stuff in a scroll" said Naruto.

Then he was left on his own and he decided to go to the 'Shinobi Shak', a store where they sell kunais, shuriken, ninja outfits, etc. He took about 10 minutes to get there. He went inside and started looking around the shop.

After 20 minutes he had found 2 outfits that he liked a lot. One was a black outfit that consisted of ninja trousers and a jackets with loads of pockets to put scrolls and stuff. The jacket had protective shoulder pads and zipper on the arms that allowed it to become a sleveless jacket for when you become hot. It also had an orange spirall on the back.

The second outfit was a crimson and white t-shirt with black trousers and a black spirall on the back.

He also bought a pair of black sandals, a couple dozen kunai & shuriken, 10 meters worth of sealing scrolls, a scroll with 'Elemental jutsus' that had about 20 jutsus of every element.

He paid for everything, which was quite a lot especialially the jutsu scroll. He took it to his apartment and found his clones studying hard. He dropped it off and went to the nearest training grounds to train his stamina, speed & strenght whilst another 25 clones worked on chakra control by water walking and tree climbing.

He trained till 6:30 PM. When he finished he went to his apartment, had a shower and went to sleep wanting to get up early to see his favorite places before he left.

* * *

Meanwhile Jiraiya was at the a training grounds with a few people that really cared for Naruto. The people there included Iruka, Ayame, Teuchi, Kakashi, The Rookie 9, Gai's Team, Gai, Team Konohamaru and Asuma.

He explained that he was being exiled and why. All of them were outraged. Ayame, Teuchi & Iruka shouted and screamed whilst the Jounin clenched their fists and the kids were trying to get there head around that they wouldn't see Naruto again and that he had the Kyubi sealed in him.

Some made a choice of following Jiraiya and Naruto others thought it would be best if they stayed but they didn't want to do nothing. They gave the Pervy Sage some scrolls containing tecniques.

After that they all left for there respective houses feeling down. Some went to go to sleep and think about what to do others gtting ready to leave the village for ever. Jiraiya left to do some _research _and to finish of all of his business in Konoha.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Authors Note:**

Hello Everybody!! New story, been thinking about this story for some time but haven't had the time to work on it. Basically rushed the last part. Basically going to be an exiled story but a bit diferent. Probably Naru/Hina but not sure.

Anyhow please read and review saying what you think.

Bye

CJFIC


End file.
